


The Intendant's Pet

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied Character Death, Tumblr: ds9tumblzine, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Kira and Bashir hadn't managed to escape Terok Nor at the end of Crossover.</p><p>Written for the ds9tumblrzine Mirrorverse prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intendant's Pet

The Intendant was sat in her office, watching all her little minions in the Terok Nor command centre rush around to do her bidding. They were such industrious little bees and so much fun. She loved barking her orders and watching them fall over themselves and each other to carry out her wishes. Bajoran, Cardassian, Klingon, Terran: they all wanted to be the one to please her. Power was such fun, all you had to do was dangle some meaningless little treat and people would kill each other to get it. It was ever so entertaining. 

But alas, power wasn't all fun and games. The Intendant knew she had to keep on top of things or people would take advantage of your kindness. And there was the never-ending parade of incompetence that her subordinates were capable of displaying; sometimes you really did have to do things yourself if you wanted it doing right. 

Speaking of incompetence... 

The Intendant saw Garak approach her office and opened the door before he could press the bell. It was always useful to stay ahead of that one, he was slippery. More so than usual for a Cardassian, and he was ambitious, which made him a threat. 

"What can I do for you, Garak,". asked the Intendant, her voice falsely sweet. 

"I've just been to see your little pet," said the Cardassian angrily. 

"That explains the lovely scratches you have," said the Intendant with a gleeful smile. "She's a feisty one. I guess we have that in common." 

"Indeed." Garak's face was still sour, and only served to increase the Intendant's amusement. 

"How is the Major?"

"She's been asking for you, Intendant." 

The Intendant clasped her hand to her breast and her smile disappeared. 

"She's lonely, poor thing, she has no one to play with. I've been so busy since we discovered the wormhole, and her little friend..." 

"Yes, tragic what happened to him." Garak didn't look sorry at all. 

"Such a shame, she's not been the same since he was killed. Ore processing can be so hard on our Terran friends. And after I was so lenient when he tried to start that little workers revolt. I'll have to make it up to her. I could give her Benjamin," said the Intendant brightly.

"I'm not sure that she would appreciate that, Intendant," said Garak attempting to be tactful. "For now, all the Major requires is your presence. Maybe you could ask her if there's anything she needs."

"What an excellent idea, Garak," said the Intendant sweetly. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Indeed."

"You may leave now."

Garak gave a little bow of his head, turned on his heel and exited the office, leaving the Intendant to mull over exactly what sort of gift she could get for her little pet. She was still thinking it over several hours later as she flounced down the corridor to the room where she kept her doppelgänger.

Major Kira Nerys had spent the last few months confined to a small room that was little more than a cell. She was filthy, pale and thin. She'd spent several weeks shackled to the wall after she had attempted to escape. The Intendant had taken great pleasure in disciplining her for that; there was even dried blood still crusted to her face from that particular beating. She had enough length on her chains to reach the food and drink she was provided twice a day and to use the toilet. No other liberties were permitted. Though the squalor of her surroundings suggested otherwise, Kira was the Intendant's favourite toy. 

Kira didn't look up when the Intendant entered the room. She was slumped against a wall half unconscious, a black eye freshly blooming on her face from her earlier encounter with Garak. The Intendant crouched beside her and stroked her cheek.

"Wake up, pet. Time to play."

"I don't want to play," said Kira groggily. The Intendant backhanded her viciously across the face.

"How many times do we have to go through this my dear? You don't get a say in anything that happens around here. We play when I want to play." Abruptly the Intendant’s demeanour changed, a smile bloomed on her face and her voice became sweet and coy. "Now, my dear, I know you don't mean that; Garak said you wanted to see me. You asked and I came. Tell me what you need."

"I want to be clean again.," said Kira, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, it's been so long. I'm filthy and I stink. I've almost forgotten what it's like to feel clean. Please let me have this."

The Intendant stroked Kira's face and soothed away her tears. "You're right; you've been so good lately, you deserve a little treat. Your wish is my command."

The Intendant left the room to speak with the Klingon guards who stood outside. Moments later Kira was being carried down the corridors of Terok Nor to the Intendant's personal quarters. There she was given a luxurious bath, her hair was trimmed and tidied and her wounds seen to. She was dressed in clean clothes and given a meal of fresh fruit and spring wine. It was all so wonderful that Kira almost forgot that she was still chained up. 

After her meal she was presented to Intendant, who squealed with delight.

"You look so much better my dear, now that I can see your pretty face. In fact, I've decided that you're too good for that squalid little room I've been forced to keep you in. You deserve to be surrounded by luxury and beautiful things. So, you're going to live in my quarters from now on. Aren't I generous," said the Intendant with a little laugh.

"So very generous, Intendant," said Kira. "Will I still have to wear my shackles?"

"Of course, my dear. I can't have you taking advantage of my generosity by trying to escape again. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I want to go home."

The Intendant laughed. "You know I can't do that my dear. Even if I wanted to, we have no way to send you back."

"Please. Everybody on the other side will think I'm dead."

"And you are," said the Intendant with a cruel smile. "As far as they're concerned anyway. But I want you to remember this very important fact; you're mine. Now and forever. And I will do with you as I please."

Later that night, after the Intendant had indeed done with her as she pleased, Kira lay chained to her counterparts' bed, and cried herself to sleep. The Intendant pulled the other woman into an embrace and smiled. 

It was good to have power.


End file.
